


Rain Will Fall

by ZoeysZone



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), almost gruvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeysZone/pseuds/ZoeysZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Gray comforts Juvia. Nearly a Gruvia, but it somehow turned out as them just being friends. Short and cute one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Will Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was apart of another story series that I am working on, but it had a mind of its own. Fair warning, I suck at bullying.

"Gray!" Juvia gushed, her hands clasped together. A smile spread across her face, her eyes shaped as hearts.

The object of her affection had chosen to ignore the obsessive women. He had long since grown used to her clingy love for him. He only grumbled under his breath as she flung herself onto him, not even going to try pushing her off.

Most of the guild was used to her antics as well and didn't even spare the two a glance. Though Natsu teased him along with Happy who was flying beside the fire dragon slayer singing 'You love her'. While Lucy laughed out in amusement and Mira smiled her seemingly all-knowing smile.

She seemed relentless, declaring her love for him day after day, ignoring his rejections and grumbles. The only time her smile seemed to falter was when she felt her position with Gray was being threatened by her rival, the blond celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. Even though, Lucy repeatedly reassure her that she was not pinning after Gray.

That day seemed like any other. Team Natsu had accepted another job request and she was determined to follow them in the shadows, seeing as she wasn't invited. But she was stopped by a couple of girls. They were one of the newer additions to the guild, after the Tenrou Island incident. All three of them were extremely beautiful.

Lana had a tall, lanky body that only added to her beauty as her long legs showed lusciously under her dress. Her face was soft, very feminine and her brown hair fell down her back and chest in light waves. She held her head high, as confidence radiated off of her in waves. "Oh look, it's Juvia the desperate mage who can't take a hint," she sneered, a sinister smirk clouding her beauty.

Next to her stood a stocky women, Gina. Her hands sat folded over her chest as she scowled from behind her blue bangs. "She just can't seem to tell when she's not wanted."

The third girl stood with her hip cocked and lips pursed. Her lovely green hair held up in a quick bun, a few stray strands falling to frame her face. "Look, Gray doesn't like you," Dianna stated bluntly, "you're not nearly as pretty nor talented enough to deserve him."

"He wants you to go away and stop bothering him..." As the jeers continued, her smile slowly began to fade. Her eye lost their glow and her body went lax.

She knew that they were probably right, she had thought those same things to herself many times. But, to have them actually voiced to her was something completely different. They suddenly seemed more real, more true, the pain in her chest increased tenfold.

She stood there silently as they laughed at her, taking pleasure from her pain, loving the way she seemed to shatter to pieces at their every word. Her eyes went misty, but even after she managed to get away, she didn't dare to let them fall. Only after she had reached her house, sped down the hall and collapsed on her bed did she finally allow the heavy tears to pour down her pain stricken face.

As if on cue, the sky, which had been a beautifully clear baby blue only moments before, growled venomous before following the water mage's example, pouring relentlessly down onto the innocent people below without a dash of remorse.

She curled into a ball, folding in on herself like a turtle to its shell. The normally warm, soft blankets gave her no comfort in the spacious, empty bed.

When Team Natsu finally returned, it was nighttime. As they reached the guild hall, they spotted a few stray members still lingering. When they asked Mirajane about the change in the weather, she only shrugged a concerned look on her face as she informed them that it had suddenly started right after they had left. She along with the others had their suspicions as to the cause, yet no one voiced these thoughts, wishing it not to be true.

Without hesitation, Gray was gone, slipping out of the guild hall to dash down the swamped streets. His mind a fritz as he turned this way and that. His heart stopping when he reached her door only to realize that it was left slightly ajar. Without stopping to dry himself off or take off his shoes, he ran down the hall. As he reached the end of the dark hallway, he felt his stomach drop as the sound of her heart wrenching sobs reached his pounding ears. That was a sound he never wanted to hear again. Though she had cried many times at the guild, this was different. And, when he saw her small, vulnerable form shaking violently from her sobs, he nearly broke himself.

She didn't even react when the bed moved under his weight nor when he wrapped his strong arms around her small body, too far gone to notice. "Shh," he soothed, petting her hair with one hand and tightening his hold around her waist with the other. She slowly began to relax into him as she calmed. She turned her head towards him, now only sniffling.

"G-Gray?" her voice sounded cracked and hoarse.

"It's okay Juvia," he cooed, wiping away a few stray tears with his thumb. "What happened Juvia?" He voice filled the unwavering concern.

"W-When did you get back?"

"Juvia," he said firmly, "Why were you crying?"

"Juvia wasn't crying Gray, my love," she denied with a painfully fake smile plastered on her face.

He didn't seem to approve of her response as he scowled down at her his eyes firm. "Did I make you cry? Is it because you couldn't come along with us? I can ask-"

"No! Gray has not upset Juvia," she was quick to cut him off, not wanting him to feel guilty.

"Then what is it?" He urged her on before carefully twisting her body around to face him so she didn't have to awkwardly crane her neck. When he finally got a good look at her, her pale cheeks were flushed with tear stains, her lips continued to quiver slightly and she wouldn't quite meet his eyes. What got him the most is as he was looking into her blood shed eyes, they were void of their usually twinkle of over-exaggerated love and determination.

"A few of the girls at the guild confronted Juvia," she mumbled, her fists clenching his soaked shirt.

His eyes grew in surprise, "What? Who would do that?" Yet, he gained no responce from the woman. "Juvia, what did they say to you?"

"That Gray didn't want Juvia around, that Juvia was bothering you and wasn't good enough for you," she whispered, her voice shaken and her lips quivering violently once again.

A deep frown imprinted itself on his troubled face, his eyes softening and his grip tightening. "Don't believe any of that Juvia." She opened her mouth to object, but he continued on, "you are a strong, beautiful mage and I'm glad to have you as my friend." His voice was firm yet warm and honest.

She finally looked into his eyes, her lips turning up in a wavering smile. Her eyes once again sparkled brightly. "Gray thinks Juvia is beautiful?"

He gave her a goofy smile in return, "Oh course, who wouldn't?" It was then that they realized the position they were in. Bright red spattered across their appearances as they blushed furiously. He abruptly pulled away, standing instead next to her bed, in his uncomfortably stale clothes.

Meanwhile, the sky cleared up to reveal a glimmering moon that smiled down from it's place among the shimmering stars.

"Uh..." he started awkwardly.

"Juvia's happy now. Gray always makes Juvia feel better."


End file.
